ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Newell
Tori Newell (b. circa 2015), who also goes by Troy, is a high school student, close friends with Rose Johannson and Baby Strength, a friend of Master Intelligence and Fagin Ford, and a supporting character in The X-Children: Where Are You Now? and The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. Background Origins Childhood trauma Tori Newell was born to Jena and Ted Newell in or around 2015. She would eventually have five younger siblings. In her younger years, she was repeatedly a victim of sex trafficking at the hands of pedophiles, traumatizing her and making her moderately unhinged, leading to her mother taking her through a lot of therapy. Throughout her childhood, Tori was thirsty for adventure and over-trusting, and often landed herself into trouble, albeit unintentionally. While her naivety often made Tori an easy pawn in the schemes or motivations of various evildoers, she notably learned from experiences and took them into account; eventually becoming a selfless, sensible, and brave adolescent, and obtaining impressive leadership qualities. Against all odds, she ultimately mustered the will to move on from her childhood trauma, though she would remain unhinged for a time because she'd been a rape victim for so long, at such a young age. Joining the Order of the Mystic Specters Tori Newell somehow fell in league with the Order of the Mystic Specters, a group of mystical mutants dedicated to defending the Solar System from supernatural threats, and joined them. Because The Commander in Chief swore her to secrecy, she did not disclose her registration to anyone. She had a personal reason for maintaining secrecy, however — she did not want the exceptionally powerful enemies of the organization to target anyone she knew, as the idea had a significant impact on her conscience. Unfortunately, her parents eventually learned what she was doing and that she was placing herself in danger, making their already strained relationship worse. Her father Ted was more enabling than her stepfather Dustin and she clung on to him as a result. In 2025, Jena kicked her out of the house and she fled to a city in New York that was one hundred miles away. Tori befriended a girl named Rose Johannson, who was a good two decades older than her, in 2029While Rose joked that she befriended Tori "forever ago, like, 2025 forever ago", it is verified that they have only known each other for two years. 2031-2=2029., and eventually developed strong feelings for the adult. It is implied that she had a positive relationship with a friend of Johannson's, named Crystal, whom she met in 2030. Tori lacked confidence in the might of women in comparison to men, which made her desire to be transgender when she was of sufficient age. For the time being, she preferred to be called Troy, instead of Tori. At some point, Troy also joined a social media platform called "TikTok". Shortly before the outbreak of the Third NoHead War, Tori Newell was confined in a State Hospital for an entire year. Beginning high school near a column of lockers.]] In 2030, Tori Newell enrolled in Central Park East High School for her sophomore year. She befriended Fagin Ford there, and they took a picture together near a column of lockers. One of their teachers was fond of Troy and posted the photo on his wall behind his desk. During this time, Troy claimed that she was "sexually active", despite no longer being a rape victim. Early on in 2031, she also met and befriended Crystal. Around this time, a boy named Paul used mind control on Tori, leading to the two dating. However, the mutated possession lifted somehow, leading to a heated break-up. Tori reacted quite badly when she discovered the truth. Physical appearance Tori Newell was an extremely and chillingly beautiful young woman. She was very tall and slender and had short hair with a fading blue color, and blue eyes and fair, healthy skin. She enjoyed dressing in masculine clothing, especially when she was running away from home, though she dressed in pink during the celebration. Because of her beauty, she attracted attention from Paul, Fagin Ford, Stanley, Rose Johannson, and of course Baby Strength. Personality Tori Newell was described as "cool". As Master Intelligence acknowledged, she had a lively yet very dark sense of humor and knew how to have fun. She was a die-hard patriot of the S.M.S.B. and very brave, joining the S.M.S.B. to fight against the Elite NoHeads. She was generally friendly and outgoing; Lindsay Kellerman once cited that she was surprisingly nice. This was good coming from Kellerman, who disliked almost all of the new friends Master Intelligence was making. Baby Strength once mentioned that she had the potential to be extremely charismatic, when ideally the trait helped her in her position as candidate to lead the Order of the Mystic Specters in the future. Troy was also extremely bookish, as Master Intelligence claimed she recognized every fictional concept he mentioned, and good at sensing the vibes of both fictional and non-fictional entities. She also enjoyed watching comedies on YouTube and already knew about many of them. She eventually began watching them with Baby Strength, which they both enjoyed. Despite having an arguably charming personality, she has also been accused of being disordered, in particular by her mother, and has shown to be extremely hasty and impulsive. She has ran away from home multiple times, fighting her mother physically preceding one of her escapes (though it is never made clear who attacked first). Her darker side is enhanced by her enabling father. She has also been accused of treating kind people poorly. Her instability eventually became severe enough that she was willing to go to the extreme of fleeing the state altogether and going on the run, leading to her incarceration at Canyon School, making her understandably furious. Tori also had a tendency to be cynical and objectifying, though she was generally able to keep these two traits in check. Tori was also insecure about the strength and overall capability of women in comparison to men, and so desired to be transgender. She cleverly took advantage of her masculine side when running away from home. She also changed her name to 'Troy', thinking it sounded more masculine than 'Tori', though after the Fall of the Tower of Reincarnation she preferred to go by 'Tori' again. Tori, as a young girl, was rather adventurous, impulsive, and over-trusting, and often landed herself into trouble, albeit unintentionally. The trait, unfortunately, made Troy an easy pawn in the schemes or motivations of various evildoers such as Nurse Rose. Even so, Troy notably learned from experiences and took them into account; eventually becoming selfless, sensible, brave, and obtaining impressive leadership qualities. Her experiences while being incarcerated in long-term treatment further hardened Tori into a brave, determined, and somewhat ruthless fighter, despite her sarcastic and enthusiastic personality remaining intact. This evolution of character was finally put into the forefront once Troy was faced with assisting the S.M.S.B. in destroying the Tower of Reincarnation, which she proceeded in carrying out by using much of her own fighting skills and craft. Tori has also shown to take a liking towards metal artists such as Marilyn Manson. Tori initially appeared to be morally grey, being kind and insolent inconsistently, though she ultimately proved where her real loyalties lied by risking her life for the S.M.S.B. to bring down the Elite NoHeads. However, due to this nature of hers, she was also willing to compromise and be somewhat flexible with her principles, quickly accepting that to get anywhere in life she had to be willing to meet other people in the middle, which, when combined with her natural talent in mysticism, had the commander-in-chief name her the new leader of the Order, despite her relative lack of training and inexperience. Tori Newell kept her allegiance with the Order a complete secret because she did not want the exceptionally powerful enemies of the organization to target anyone she knew, as the idea had a significant impact on her conscience. She hid it from her mother Jena for a long time, putting them in conflict. She wouldn't tell her own boyfriend, throwing him off with a pathetic lie to cover up letting slip a hint of the existence of the Order. Tori is not heterosexual — she has been proven to be pansexual, which she is willing to admit openly. She was in love with Stanley, and also had a huge crush on Rose Johannson. She was also somewhat odd in her ideas of romantic and physical attraction — she once mentioned that she is primarily attracted to individuals who are simply willing to be naughty with her. She didn't seem to consider age a factor in attraction, perhaps owing to her bad history with pedophiles, as she was even attracted to one, Rose herself, even though they were nearly twenty years apart in age. For Tori, her exploits in high school have been a journey of renewal. The trauma she suffered in her childhood was so severe that she lost herself to gang activity. Yet the help Tori has received and the new family Tori has found have given her more serenity and allowed her to come to terms with this tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within herself. Whilst she compensated her lack of experience by further using the powerful relics at her disposal and her intelligence allowed her to imagine unorthodox solutions to problems, Tori Newell had also learnt to comprehend her limits and vowed to never use the phial again until she was fully prepared. She also retained her meticulous and diligence by forming a watchlist of individuals that might pose a threat to the Solar System. However, her flexibility was her greatest strength in this regard, all of these traits made her an ideal leader and showed just how far she had come from who she once was. Upon coming to Transylvania Quarters to fight the Gladiator and his armies, Newell displayed an overwhelming vehemence towards the evil warlord, tempered by a subtle confidence. Her presence and movements were more deliberate and forceful, unlike the relative apprehension she displayed during at the Tower of Reincarnation. This was most evident when the Gladiator was trying to break through her barrage of attacks, Newell gave him an almost mocking smirk before forcefully destroying his mace with relative ease. Powers and abilities Powers Mystical Mistress: As the eventual leader of the Order of the Mystic Specters, Tori Newell was one of the most powerful members of the Order, possessing an extremely high level of mastery over mutantry which she used to defend her native reality. It was stated that she was far stronger than Titanium Girl or Ironside. When armed with her phial, Tori Newell's power was augmented considerably, allowing her to rip apart the seemingly indestructible Tower of Reincarnation with ease as well as defeat the Gladiator without aid, something Master Intelligence failed to do. Newell compensated for her lack of experience with her genius-level intellect and logical mind, being capable of making split-second tactical decisions that overpowered her adversaries. *'Energy Manipulation': Tori Newell could project energy blasts and bolts of her own psionic energy, allowing her to hit or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. In her encounter with the Gladiator, Newell's energy blasts were powerful enough to force the Gladiator to go on the defensive against her and were enough to knock him back and make him stumble backwards even when he blocked them with his powers. She eventually destroyed his mace, but as this left her vulnerable to his rage, she was forced to use her phial to defend herself. *'Flight': After becoming the Commander in Chief, Tori Newell eventually mastered the ability to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. She was able to effortlessly levitate several feet into the air while simultaneously casting energy blasts upon the Knights of Plague. The Phial When armed with her phial, Tori Newell's power was augmented considerably, allowing her to rip apart the seemingly indestructible Tower of Reincarnation with ease. During her second fight with the Gladiator, she used the phial to incapacitate him before slowly crushing his body, snapping off significant portions of his armor. *'Molecular Control': At a full extent of her power merged with the phial, she can manipulate matter at a molecular level at will. **'Detonation': Tori is able to atomize nearly anything within her surroundings at will when at the full extent of her powers. It is an extension of the telekinetic abilities the phial granted and she is seen being able to affect all manner of objects and even people with this power. She uses this ability to destroy the Tower of Reincarnation once and for all (though at a gradual rate), manifesting a fiery raptor around her as she does so. *'Soul Manipulation': Tori has the ability to project psionic forces from her mind that, when they link with the phial, become powerful enough to cause both physical and mental harm to her desired targets. While combating the defenses around the Tower of Reincarnation, Tori unleashed a psychic scream that shattered the evil spirit infesting the tower, casting it out. Abilities *'Peak-Human Intelligence': Tori Newell compensated for her lack of experience with her genius-level intellect and logical mind, being capable of making split-second tactical decisions that overpowered her adversaries. *'Peak-Human Strength': Tori Newell was at least moderately skilled in unarmed combat, as she either attacked or defended herself from Jena Ort, who matched her in size, injuring her hand hard enough to require the latter wear a cast. Newell also took out several missiles during the Fall of the Tower of Reincarnation. Years later, Newell, now more powerful than ever and fueled by rage over the former Commander in Chief being blackmailed, was able to face the Gladiator directly in close range combat, managing to subdue and almost defeat him, had it not been for his air strike that knocked her back. However, her physical strength was outclassed by other mutants such as Ironside and Baby Strength, though not even Baby Strength could keep up with her when they were mountaineering. *'Peak-Human Agility': Tori was very agile, as shown when she tripped and fell twice, she resumed her feet easily, albeit with Baby Strength holding her hand. Tori claims to be capable of walking forty miles consecutively, which, if true, she presumably built up during her flights from home and during her training with the Mystic Specters. *'Survival Skills': Tori had very keen survival skills, surviving for long periods of time after running away from home. She made it to Yonkers and back to New York City after being kicked out of the house at age ten, showing her keen survival skills at a young age. *'Indomitable Willpower': Tori appears to possess an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression or desperation, she has never truly given up on her dreams. She's been shown to rise from defeat and loss, such as being sexually assaulted prior to even her adolescence, and being abused by her parents, even stronger than before. Troy's indomitable will is exemplified by her ability to show kindness to most people she knows, despite being frequently mistreated in the past. It is also exemplified by the fact that she had never begged for mercy, she would fight back in defiance of herself, just like Master Intelligence. The treatment Tori has received and the new family Tori has found have given her more serenity and allowed her to come to terms with her life tragedy and attempted to find peace and calm within herself. Author's comments "I see Tori as someone who is struggling to do the right thing, who is not without faults, who acts impetuously as you would expect someone in her shoes to act, but who is ultimately a very loyal girl, and an extremely courageous girl. So, in the sense that she has the full package on all the qualities I admire most, I would say she is in fact a good role model. That doesn't mean that she is saintly, but then again, who is? She's far from it, as anyone who was frequently raped before middle school would be. But I think you do see enough of Tori’s inner life, the workings of her mind in the books to know that she is ultimately human, struggling to do the right thing and accept that the ends don't justify the means, which I think is admirable." Appearances The X-Children: Where Are You Now? Disappearance Tori Newell is first seen at Central Park East High School, where she met Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and Red X on May 1, 2031 alongside another student named Fagin Ford, who was falsely implied to have been close with her for some time, eliciting jealousy from Baby Strength. Newell told them she was still in school and that she possessed a dark sense of humor. Newell also revealed that she possessed a phial filled with extremely powerful liquid of which she refuses to disclose to anyone, not even Master Intelligence, despite implying she may have told Fagin. It is said that the power of her phial could not be overcome unless Mr. Stupid NoHead himself would come to do battle. Master Intelligence pointed out that as no Dark mutant of his might would ever surface again, the possibility was absolutely defunct. Unfortunately, she ran away from home three days later because she was having "issues" with her mother and father. She had already done this several, if not many times. There were rumors speculating that she may have sought refuge with Rose Johannson before proceeding to an undisclosed location. Lindsay Kellerman also suspected that she had help. Fortunately, Troy was eventually located, according to Johannson. Ford later reported that she was at a mental hospital and being "analyzed". Bridgett claimed she was in good hands. Discharging from the hospital In May, Hell Burnbottom returned from the dead through the power of the Tower of Reincarnation to command the Elite NoHeads. Around this time, it was mentioned that Jena and Troy were planning to meet together with a therapist to discuss whether or not Troy was ready to discharge from the hospital. While rumor had it that at some point prior to May 30, Troy escaped from the hospital, it is far more likely that Fagin Ford's claims of her seeking refuge with her father Ted are more accurate. She had access to the Internet while she was with him. On June 8, Troy became very ill and vomited repeatedly for hours. The following evening, she ran away yet again. Late at night, she was located and sent away with her father. Celebration and campout Troy returned to her mother by the time of Red X's departure. She began bonding with the other S.M.S.B. members during the war, and went with them to the park after Master Intelligence met Jena Newell at the library when she arrived with her daughter. Master Intelligence had an ulterior motive, however, as he suspected that Baby Strength had feelings for her, and wanted to know if he could trust her. However, upon being driven home by Jena, she was picked up by Rose Johannson, who had just gotten off work and was carpooling several of their friends to go to a camp that was already set up halfway. Johannson had wanted Crystal to stay behind while this happened. They all hid out and set up camp for the night. About twenty-four hours later, Troy went to Schenectady to seek out her boyfriend. Troy watched Johannson childishly threaten Crystal, disturbing her. Returning home, Nathan was swerving drunkenly, which reduced Troy to tears. Johannson wouldn't let Troy stay, which did not bother her as she wanted to see a girl named Alyssa. Later on, Troy was still with Rose Johannson, who tried to intimidate her to stay. Sometime prior to the celebration, Troy slept with an undisclosed individual, which made Fagin Ford furious. His brash reaction gave Troy a bad feeling about being his partner and made her question if they could possibly create a healthy romance together. Flight to Yonkers Troy still did not return home, fleeing through the state until she found a safehouse with Stanley and several of the latter's gang-enrolling friends in Yonkers, New York. When Master Intelligence arrived in person with Optica and Crystal, Troy and Stanley hastily turned out the lights in a futile attempt to hide their presence there. Master Intelligence called the police to extricate them, after intimidating Stanley's friends into staying in a corner and not interfering when they attempted to stop them. The police returned Troy home to her mother, where she began receiving therapy. However, this created a rift between her and her father. On June 26, Troy constricted an undisclosed illness. She was feeling better by Independence Day and went with the S.M.S.B. on a hike. On the way up, Baby Strength kept trying to keep up with her. On the way down from the mountain, Tori slipped and fell twice, but Baby Strength got her to her feet. Once she was a little less shaken, Baby Strength caught her completely off-guard by tossing her in the air "like a pizza" with his Super strength, something she enjoyed immensely, breaking down in giggles and clutching him afterwards, asking him to do it again. Baby Strength cited he had a bad record practicing the trick on dummies and it wasn't worth the risk of accidentally throwing her off the mountain. Nurse Rose's betrayal On July 9, Jena realized that Troy had somehow acquired a phone and promptly took it away from her, leading to a physical fight that left Jena's left hand in a cast. Afterwards, she ran away for the fourth time, this time seeking refuge with Lincoln and mysteriously leaving a suicide note behind at her house, where Rose Johannson happened to be. However, Troy did not tell him she had fled from her home, so he assumed she had permission to be there. During her stay, Troy entrusted Johannson with her backpack and asked that she keep it safe. Tori knew that Stanley planned to flee New York with her and find a new life together on the run, which she anticipated. Things took a turn for the worst when Johannson, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, came to fear that Lincoln would fall for Troy, and so subtly 'let slip' that Lincoln was harboring a runaway. Because of Johannson's betrayal, Troy was located when the police pulled over Lincoln's car and Lincoln was kicked out if his apartment as punishment for harboring her. Tori would not find out about Rose Johannson's betrayal for a long time. Canyon Secure Center Reluctant to do so, but unable to trust her, Jena Ort sent Tori Newell back to the hospital. Upon their arrival, they had a family therapy session and Jena left Tori behind. Two days later, Master Intelligence procured the backpack from Rose Johannson and returned some of Troy's possessions to Jena. When her treatment failed and the hospital refused to keep her any longer, Tori was transferred to Canyon Secure Center, a facility for long-term treatment, surprising and enraging her. Jena suspected she was embarrassed by the turn of events and did not want any of her friends to know where she was. Tori began having healthier conversations with Jena and finally began to open up to her. On August 15, she was apparently still incarcerated. On the run with Stanley Two weeks after the event occurred, it is revealed in a Post-Script scene that she unexpectedly discharged around the time of her seventeenth birthday because her parents' insurance refused to continue paying for treatment in that form. Upon returning home, however, Tori immediately ran away once again and eventually located Stanley and they went on the run together, something that several people came to suspect, including Master Intelligence. As this is all being discussed by him and Baby Strength, Tori and Stanley made their way to the MBH and hid in a nearby bush within the Acquisition District. Tori continued watching the mansion while she nervously debated if she should let Master Intelligence know where she was. However, she ultimately decided not to, deducing that the Order of the Mystic Specters needed her more than Jena did, which meant she might have gone undercover for them recently keeping Stanley in the dark. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Return to New York Tori Newell first appears when Master Intelligence announces to Baby Strength and Titanium Girl that she has discharged from Canyon Secure Center. Since her adventure with Stanley, Tori had been returned to the secure center and after months had been released properly. After her discharge from Canyon Secure Center, Tori did not initially resume her duties within the Order of the Mystic Specters, though she still kept the Book of Zhoul at hand. However, when she visited the MBH, it was discovered that Sebiscuits Cardarphen was carrying the Verasect within his veins, leaving Tori mortified. She showed Master Intelligence, Kellerman, and Cardarphen the Book of Zhoul, and explained the history of Merlin and how the Verasect came to Mr. Demonic NoHead and later Mr. Stupid NoHead, and what the Order had learned of its whereabouts since, having been a closely guarded secret. However, Tori knew that as the Verasect had finally been found, the Elite NoHeads, led by Hell Burnbottom, would return seeking to finally reclaim their most powerful weapon once again. Cardarphen asked if Newell knew how to extract the Verasect from his body, only for her to say that she did not know. It is then revealed that prior to seeking out Stanley, Tori Newell had sought out the Commander in Chief, who reprimanded her for leaving but relented from his urge to force her to turn herself in. However, he feared she would use her phial to destroy Canyon Secure Center in vengeance and took it from her for the time being. Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation Tori Newell reinforced the S.M.S.B. at the Tower of Reincarnation, arriving upstairs and telling Master Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, and Red X that reinforcements had just arrived. However, Master Intelligence had thrown a blanket over the corpse of Rose Johannson, not wanting Newell to know the truth yet. Together, they went downstairs, where Newell passionately hugged Baby Strength, who almost broke her back by returning her passionate embrace. He begged her to be careful, only for her to assert her confidence. They proceeded to attack the stronghold, after pushing through numerous defenses, Troy sensed that reinforcements were coming to aid the forces of the Elite NoHeads already present. They reached the Main Chamber, where Tori Newell hesitated. Encouraged by Titanium Girl's screams and Baby Strength's urging, Tori unleashed the full extent of the power of her phial and tore down its walls and laid bare its pits. Leading the Order of the Mystic Specters Following this, Tori Newell became the leader of the Order of the Mystic Specters. ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat During the Battle of Transylvania, and with everyone rushing across the battlefield, Tori Newell used her powers to fly through the air as she blasted many enemies from the sky. In the midst of the battle, she confronted the Gladiator on the battlefield and blamed him for the resignation of the Commander in Chief. Baffled, the Gladiator retorted that he had no idea what she was talking about. Newell responded by calling him a liar as she absorbed his electrical attacks and quickly overwhelmed him by hurling powerful blasts of energy. After crushing his mace, the Gladiator nearly incapacitated her with a powerful shockwave. However, she drew her phial at the last second and pinned down the Gladiator with a tendril of blue energy, slowly tearing him apart. To save himself from her wrath, he was forced to call in an air strike. Tori Newell then tried to shield herself, only to be knocked back by the blasts, sustaining only concussive force. However, Baby Strength charged forward and ripped a Knight's head cleanly off, before Lindsay Kellerman intervened by making the corpse disappear. They ultimately won the battle. Relationships Gallery Tori-Newell-TXC2.jpg Tori txc1.jpg Troy-and-Fagin-troy-53657493-500-182.jpg Troy.jpg Troy4txc2.jpg Tori.jpg Tori-Brown.jpg Trivia *Despite having a pivotal role in the Fall of the Tower of Reincarnation, Troy is never mentioned in the graphic novel of ''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect. This is because her role in the comics is omitted entirely. *Along with the Commander in Chief, Troy is the only known character in D.I.T. canon so far to be non-binary, as opposed to being truly male or female. References Category:2010s births Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Normal weight characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:American characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Lovers Category:Athletes Category:Students Category:Characters based on real people Category:LGBT characters